


The Real Deal

by hattukissa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Colleagues to Fuck Buddies to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattukissa/pseuds/hattukissa
Summary: What Arthur P. from finance does with Merlin E. from marketing outside the office hours isn't anyone's business.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a porn writing frenzy and this is what came out of it, haha. There just isn't enough BDSM fics in this fandom and I just love writing it - a word of advice though, don't read if you're not into spanking and all that jazz! I'm so happy to post another Merthur fic, thanks everyone for the feedback on the last one I posted. There's art there as well, down at the bottom~

Merlin is already ten minutes behind schedule when the doors to the already crammed tube carriage close right in front of his nose. He looks up at the schedule printed on the nearest post and glances at his wrist watch, biting the inside of his cheek and huffs nervously, both annoyed and angry with himself. Had he left Lance's gallery opening five minutes earlier he would have made it - he might have even been lucky enough to manage a seat - for the underground ride to his destination takes at least a good twenty minutes or so. He's been nervous all day, checked his watch at least a thousand times just to be sure - and this, it's so typical of Merlin to be arriving late when he's the one who's stayed up all night unable to get any sleep in his anticipation of this meeting. This meeting that might end up being one of the most important ones in his life.

The tube arrives and Merlin steps inside, opening his coat and taking a seat from the only free space next to a slightly drunken old man. He slumps down, pulling his phone out from the pocket of his jeans to see if there are any new messages. There aren't - even though Merlin could have sworn he felt it vibrate before. The time display on the screen mocks him, reminding him just how late he is. Merlin groans, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and hopes he hasn't ruined his chances. His biggest, most thrilling opportunity he's had coming his way since the day he got interviewed for a promotion six months ago. Merlin opens his message folder to double check he's got the place right. Greyhaven Hotel, Northcross Croft, 9 o'clock. The time and place hasn't changed from the last five trillion times he's looked at the text just to make sure.

Merlin's never been at the hotel before but has frequented the Malaysian restaurant next to it back when he was still living with Uncle Gaius. That was before landing a job at the company and finally being able to afford his own place. It'll take him less than five minutes to get there from the station if he hurries - damn it, he's going to stink of sweat once he makes it there which definitely gives the wrong kind of impression, but then again so does being late. Merlin checks his appearance from the opposite window, pushing his curly black hair up to make it look effortless as if he just got out of bed. He's never quite grasped the concept as well as Gwaine, the bastard. Merlin smooths his hair back down as a gentle voice on the intercom announces their arrival to Merlin's stop.

He bumps into a woman with a baby pushchair on his way out and apologizes swiftly, going _excuse me, excuse me_ , as he hurries out and wades through a crowd of teenagers trying to cram their way inside as quickly as possible without waiting for the other passengers to get off first. Merlin's phone buzzes in his pocket but he ignores it, deciding it's best not waste any more time as he is already unpardonably late. The air is cold outside, feels like it's about to start snowing but Merlin barely registers the freezing wind on his burning cheeks as he moves forward with the determination of a charging bull. The hotel's already in view - the light shining from a bright, classy entryway with glass doors and large stone steps.

Arthur P. from finance is waiting at the front doors. He's wearing a designer coat made of grey, expensive looking wool, dress pants and clean leather shoes. There's a briefcase still tucked under his arm - poor Arthur, he's always staying late - probably still dressed in his suit underneath the outerwear. His expression brightens up when he spots Merlin, waves a hand in a brief gesture before sticking it back inside his pocket to keep it warm. Nearly tripping on the third step, Merlin loses his balance as Arthur reaches forward to grab a hold of his arm and keep him upright.

"Bloody slippery, these steps are!" Merlin says loudly, glaring at the doorman who hasn't moved from his post inside the first pair of glass doors, staying inside where it's warm.

"Be careful," Arthur tells him, letting go of Merlin's arm once he's sure he isn't going to fall down on his ass. "Good, you're late too. You wouldn't believe what happened - again."

"What?" Merlin asks, grinning. He's always enjoyed chatting with Arthur at the break room on their floor - Arthur comes down to HR every once in a while to drop of some papers and sometimes stays for a while, either catching up with Gwen or stealing some of their free fruit they get every Monday. Merlin works in marketing which is on the same floor - he can see the window of the break room from his cubicle and spotting Arthur's honey colored blond hair isn't exactly difficult.

"Fucking Diller called - and this is already the fourth time this month," Arthur tells him as he opens the door to let them both inside, "Had me go through all staff expense bills from September. Took me nearly three hours - the _arsehole._ "

"Oh shit," Merlin shakes his head, patting Arthur's back to give him some sympathy, "Diller's a thriller."

"You bet he is," Arthur glances at him with a sarcastic smile on his full lips. "A real horror show is what I would say."

They walk up to the front desk - Arthur slams his briefcase down and goes through his pockets trying to find his wallet while Merlin digs up his together with his phone.

"Didn't you book the room?" Arthur turns to him when the woman sitting behind the desk looks at them questioningly as neither one of them has told her what they're here for.

"Right!" Merlin breathes out nervously, turning his eyes away from Arthur's profile to talk to the receptionist. "Emrys, Merlin."

"Welcome, Mr. Emrys," she says with a colorless voice, checking something from her computer before turning to Arthur, "And Mr..."

"Pendragon."

"Welcome," she says again, types something and then places a single key card on the counter - her eyes going back and forth between the two of them. "Do you need a second key?"

"We're fine," Arthur replies briskly, picks up the card and glances at Merlin from the corner of his eye, looking sort of amused.

"Breakfast is served on the second floor starting from 6:30, checkout is at eleven. Let us know if there's anything you need."

"Thanks," Merlin grins at the receptionist before turning around to follow Arthur who's already making his way to the lifts. He's mumbling to himself, looking at the room number on their keycard and trying to figure out which floor to go to. Merlin approaches him, stops to stand right behind him and looks over Arthur's shoulder at the key in his hand.

"I think it's the top floor - no, the one before it," Merlin points at the room numbers listed under the number of each floor in golden, cursive letters. They step into the lift and Arthur continues his rant about what happened at work as Merlin presses the button that'll take them up to the right floor.

"It should be illegal to email us on a Friday - now all I can think about is the amount of work Estrada is pinning on my ass, like are weekends supposed to be relaxing? I haven't got a fucking clue! And then I've got Wesley-Lambert breathing down my neck - probably making sure I don't steal a pen or something - and can you believe it, he called me last night at a quarter to midnight asking me whether I forgot to mail the papers to the Cordale office, and just for the record, I didn't."

Merlin leans his back against the opposite wall, biting on his lower lip trying to suppress a smile. His amusement is evident for Arthur wraps up the monologue with an annoyed _I'm going mental, I swear_ , shakes his head and then, steps closer to the other man. They're quiet for a short while, the air-conditioning making a low humming sound as they look at each other with gleeful expressions.

" _Hey,_ " Arthur says with a much quieter voice and Merlin lets out a soft laugh, all of a sudden very nervous to be alone with Arthur.

"Hey, yourself," Merlin looks at him from under his eyelashes, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Do you still want to do this?"

"Uh-huh," Merlin hums, tilting his head to the side while maintaining the eye-contact that has turned somewhat playful. Mimicking Merlin's movement, Arthur cocks his head to the side as well and grins, shifting his weight from one foot to another. The elevator tings, the double doors opening to let them into a minimally decorated hallway.

Merlin snatches the key card from Arthur's fingers as they approach the door to their room, glances over his shoulder to make sure Arthur's still following and walks faster to reach their destination as quickly as possible. He swipes the card on the door handle and it makes a satisfying unlocking sound - Merlin pulls the door open and lets them both inside a simple, tastefully decorated hotel room with a single king size bed in the middle, two night stands, a flatscreen TV and a view of the city half hidden behind a flowing, beige colored curtain. Turning around to face Arthur, the door closes behind them and for a moment, the strangeness of the situation makes Merlin's stomach feel a bit uneasy. Arthur isn't even meeting his gaze anymore - he's staring at Merlin's lips quite openly - and Merlin swallows thickly, unsure of how this is all going to work. What he's supposed to do.

"Turn around," Arthur tells him with a surprisingly low voice, a deep rumble from within his chest and Merlin feels it in his bones, down to the marrow - _this is going to be amazing_ \- and does what he's being told. "Undress."

Merlin's fingers start to tremble as he unwraps the scarf around his neck and lets it fall to the floor before working on opening the buttons of his winter coat. A rustling of fabric from behind him tells him Arthur's also taking off his - grabbing a hanger from the clothes rack and neatly hanging up his coat, placing his shoes by the door and then, he's taking Merlin's coat for him and putting it away as well. Stepping out of his shoes, Merlin starts working on opening the dark blue dress shirt he's wearing underneath. Arthur's presence is like heat on his back, his skin radiating warmth as he steps closer behind Merlin, wrapping his arms around Merlin's shoulders and taking over the task of undressing him.

"Arthur-" Merlin mumbles unsurely, embarrassed by how fast his breathing's already gotten as he looks down to watch Arthur's fingers tug open the buttons one by one.

"You can't address me like that."

"Yes, yes of course," Merlin's voice comes out weak - Arthur's done with his shirt, his breathing tickling Merlin's neck as the tips of his fingers first touch Merlin's skin. It's barely a caress, a mere brush to his hip bone, a flutter of butterfly wings on his flat stomach. "How should I... Then... Sir?"

"You shall address me as sire like a proper servant should," Arthur instructs him while pushing Merlin's shirt off his shoulders and leaving him topless. Running his hands down Merlin's bony shoulders to his forearms, Arthur grabs him properly to keep him in place as he speaks. "You're not going to speak, not going to move, not even going to think unless I tell you to, alright?"

Merlin nods, eyelids fluttering shut from the sensation of Arthur's mouth nearly touching his neck. Breathing heavily through his nose, Merlin does his best to stay still when Arthur's hands drop to his belt, yank it open and pull it out of the belt loops of his jeans. He uses much more force with the button and the zipper, wrapping an arm around Merlin's waist and keeping him upright as he shoves down Merlin's jeans roughly, leaving them wrapped around his thighs. Merlin's still dressed in his underwear but his arousal is evident - it's shameful, really, how fast he's gotten hard, but Arthur doesn't pay attention to the clear bulge in Merlin's black y-fronts. Molding his body to Merlin's back, Arthur holds him there for a moment, fingers flying over his thighs, squeezing a bit of flesh before trailing a path up Merlin's navel all the way to his throat where he pauses.

"Skinny little thing, aren't you?" Arthur murmurs, tightening his hold of Merlin's waist, "Nice skin, too. Pale. Really shows when you leave a mark."

Merlin doesn't know if he's allowed to speak so he doesn't. It seemed like a question he isn't supposed to answer and this is all so new he doesn't know yet what's going to upset Arthur and Merlin desperately wants to be good so that Arthur will agree to do this again.

"Take them off," Arthur speaks right into his ear and Merlin lifts his hands to grab the waistband of his underpants and without a trace of hesitation, pushes them down to his thighs where his jeans are still constricting the mobility of his legs.

"Good boy," Arthur breathes out appreciatively, his free hand going around and brushing down his tail bone, then palming his ass with great eagerness. A whimper leaves Merlin's lips, his cock twitching as he leans back against Arthur's form, letting his head fall behind on his shoulder, exposing his neck. "Great ass - I bet you can take a good fucking, can't you?"

"Yes, sire," Merlin answers immediately, instinctively knowing this is a question he's supposed to reply to. God, he wants it already - but Merlin has no idea whether Arthur's even hard yet, he can't tell with the other man behind him like that, not without Arthur pressing fully against him.

"You're a bit of a slut, aren't you?" Arthur's voice is rougher now - he's really getting into this, "You just love a big cock up your arse, you little bitch. You like it hard, you like your ass full of come - you like to get fucked on your hands and knees with your face in the pillows until you cry, yeah?"

"Yes - _yes,_ " Merlin gasps, his eyes going wide as Arthur's words cause his cheeks to burn red - he's fucking blushing - and shit, he's already leaking pre-come and Arthur hasn't even done anything beside undress him yet.

"Too bad. I'm not going to fuck you," Arthur tells him cockily, letting go of Merlin's ass and grabbing his arms instead, "I'm not going to touch your cock or even kiss you tonight. You're going to have to earn it, servant. You see, good behaviour is rewarded. If your performance is... How should I put it - up to my standards you'll get to come tonight, understand? If I feel like it, that is."

"I understand."

"I understand...?"

"Sire," Merlin adds quickly, already missing the warmth of Arthur's body as he pulls away from Merlin's.

"Take off your jeans. Crawl to the bed."

Merlin does as he's told. He stumbles out of what's left of his clothes and without looking back at Arthur, cheeks burning from shame - there's just no way to take off your socks and pants elegantly - drops to his knees on the wooden floorboards and crawls. It sort of hurts - Merlin's knees are so bony and bumpy to begin with but he does so anyway, reaching the bed and pausing to sit beside it. Arthur hasn't told him to get up on it, maybe Merlin's supposed to stay on the floor.

Glancing behind for more instructions, Merlin lifts his eyes tentatively to see Arthur leaning against the door frame, dressed in his trousers and white button-up shirt. He's fucking gorgeous, there's no other way to put it, his sleeves rolled up to reveal tanned forearms and yeah - he is hard, and Merlin can't help but whimper in his eagerness.

"Go on then, get up on the bed - you're not a dog," Arthur tells him, stepping closer and Merlin climbs the bed, scrambling with his too long limbs and then, Arthur's there with him, sliding over his body with a smoothness Merlin's never going to master. Pinning Merlin's hands above his head, Arthur ties them together with the belt Merlin had came in wearing, fastening it tight around his wrists and making sure Merlin can't get out of it even if he tries. Merlin looks up at Arthur's concentrated face as he works on his wrists, heavy inhales and exhales causing his chest to move up and down, spreading his legs a little to give Arthur more room. Arthur seems to be done - for he leans back on his legs, no longer hovering over Merlin's trembling body and looks down at him, tilting his head to the side like he hasn't yet decided what to do to him. He looks like a man but his smile is boyish, mischievous, and his lips are just obscene with the way the corners of his mouth curl up as he smiles.

"I'm going to hurt you now," he says simply and Merlin's stomach tightens in anticipation as Arthur flips him over to his belly. The first smack of Arthur's palm to his left buttock leaves his skin tingling.

Merlin whimpers, trying to find a more comfortable position with his wrists bound and hides his face in the pillows as the second blow lands on the right side of his ass. It doesn't hurt too bad even though Arthur isn't holding back on force, it's just a hand to his arse and Merlin can take it without a doubt. His eyes roll to the back of his skull when Arthur pauses for a moment, sliding his fingers up and down the cleft of Merlin's behind, stopping to brush over his hole before slapping his ass again. He's rutting against the bed covers now, he can't help it - and shit, he's so high on Arthur's touch he nearly doesn't pay attention when Arthur speaks again.

"On your hands and knees."

Merlin pushes himself up, having a hard time doing so as the restraints around his wrist don't exactly give him room to move. His cock is hanging heavily between his legs, a pearly white drop glistening at the tip and Merlin hopes to god Arthur doesn't notice the stains he's already made on the duvet. The bed dips as Arthur shifts behind him, settles to a different position and then there's something different, something a bit cold sliding down Merlin's inner thigh. It's Arthur's belt - no question about it - and fuck it, it's going to hurt but Merlin wants it so bad it's making his already shaking body shudder. Breathing deeply, Merlin closes his eyes and bites the inside of his cheek trying to gather his composure as Arthur drags the leather belt up and down his body, playing for a bit - then it disappears and with a swoosh, comes down on the back of Merlin's thighs. It really fucking hurts.

"Aah-" Merlin tries his best not to whimper - he can take it, he's absolutely sure he can - but it's hard and the noises just come out when the belt lands on his skin again, this time on his lower back. The third blow hurts the most to the already reddened skin of his behind. His arms give in and he ends up on his elbows, arse in the air.

"You like this, don't you?" Arthur's voice is suddenly near his ear again, bending over Merlin's shaking body, caressing over the newly formed welts on his skin with his fingertips.

"Yes," Merlin says immediately, turning his head to get closer to Arthur's face and his lips brush against Merlin's cheek.

"Do you want me to go harder?" Arthur asks with a surprisingly soft voice, "You can safe word, you know."

Merlin whimpers again, arching his back to get closer to Arthur's front, panting both from pain as well as Arthur's intoxicating proximity. He's never done this before, not like this, and it's the best thing ever and shit - Merlin's nearly about to cum without being touched. He should have done this years ago.

"Harder," he whispers, "Go harder, please sire."

Arthur replies him with a groan of his own. His warmth disappears for a moment, another slash of his belt replacing it and the ache dances across Merlin's skin, numbing all other senses. At least three more lashes to his ass - Merlin's starting to lose count - two to his back and another three to the back of his thighs. Are the blows hard enough to draw blood - he doesn't know - but Arthur isn't holding back and it's the way it's supposed to be.

"I'm gonna cum - fuck, I'm gonna-" Merlin groans, his mouth falling open and it's a mistake, for Arthur tosses the belt aside and flips Merlin over to his back - the rough fabric of the duvet cover overwhelmingly painful on his oversensitive skin. His eyes are tearing up.

"You're not gonna cum unless I tell you to," Arthur tells him, grabbing him by the shoulders and pinning him down rather forcefully, his breath a mere inch apart from Merlin's puffy lips. Unable to speak, Merlin just pants, trying to blink away the moisture gathering at his eyelashes - it's so hard, Arthur's asking too much and he lets out a constrained sob.

With a final look at Merlin's expression to see whether he's understood, Arthur looks away and spits to his fingers before guiding them down between Merlin's legs. Merlin's mouth falls opens as the fingers brush against his entrance, slick enough to make the slide a bit easier and then push inside him, starting with Arthur's middle finger. It feels even better than the belt slashes, it really does, and Arthur's so beautiful hovering above him, a drop of sweat glistering at his temple, that Merlin thrusts his hips up and down without really caring if it's going to make him climax and ruin everything. Arthur adds a second finger and Merlin's moaning now, he can't help it - his vision starting to become unclear but it's just so good, the way Arthur curls them up inside him.

"'s alright," Arthur speaks softly, gazing down at Merlin's overwhelmed expression with heavy lidded eyes, "Go ahead, I won't be mad."

Their eyes meet - Merlin's looking panicked - and Arthur seems to mean it, he's being sincere in giving Merlin permission. His entire body relaxes, fingers curling down to feel the leather of his belt wound around his wrists above his head, back arching from the bed as Merlin lets go. He shudders once, twice, as Arthur fucks him with his fingers and comes, not even bothering to hold back an unabashed moan as his orgasm washes over him in waves of pleasure, so powerful Merlin feels it down to the tips of his toes. Arthur waits a moment before withdrawing his fingers to untie the belt and let Merlin's hands fall free.

He gets off Merlin to lie on the bed next to him instead, resting his back against the bedpost and opens his shirt with fumbling fingers while Merlin tries to remember how to breathe. Glancing up at Arthur, Merlin licks his lips mindlessly, eyes darting to the sinful curve of Arthur's upper lip.

"Come on then, come get your reward," Arthur taps his own mouth with his forefinger and with the last bit of strength left in his body, Merlin pushes up to sit beside Arthur, scrambling for a hold of his shirt and their noses brush, breaths mingling. "One kiss is all you're going to get."

"Yes," Merlin tells him blankly like he's hypnotized, grabbing Arthur's neck with both of his hands and guides their mouths together in a sticky little kiss. It's a mess - Merlin's so eager he's sobbing again, right into Arthur's relaxed mouth, and he kisses Arthur with the intensity of someone deranged to say the least. Just as Merlin's about to slide his tongue into Arthur's mouth Arthur breaks the kiss and looks down to pull out his cock from the open zipper of his trousers to get himself off. Refusing to move away, Merlin clutches the back of Arthur's neck and whimpers in frustration - he's got actual tears running down his cheeks, he wants another kiss so badly - but that only seems to turn Arthur on more as he lets out a low moan, stroking his hand up and down the length of his cock faster.

Knowing he's not going to get what he wants, Merlin looks down as well, eyeing Arthur's cock with interest. It's beautiful, just like the rest of Arthur's body - and the mere thought of possibly having it inside him some time soon is enough to make him whimper. Arthur slides an arm under Merlin's head and tilts them over, burying his face to the crook of Merlin's neck and with his breath hitching - getting caught up in his throat - comes all over Merlin's hip and his stomach. Splatters of his cum pool on Merlin's navel, trickle down his side and make a mess on the bed but Merlin couldn't care less about the person who's going to have to clean it up.

"You did so well," Arthur splutters, rubbing up and down Merlin's side, nuzzling Merlin's collarbone with his nose. "Such a good boy, you are."

Merlin's too tired to reply. He's calm now, blissfully sated, and even though the welts on his behind burn every time he moves even a bit, he's never felt so utterly satisfied after a hookup before. Then again, Arthur's the only person he's ever told about what he likes. It's easy to tell from the way Arthur's now breathing - deep lungfuls of air that come out in heavy puffs - that he's fallen asleep and Merlin settles against him, falling into restful slumber along him.

 

It's nearly eight in the morning when he wakes up. Somehow during the night, Merlin has ended up under the blanket while Arthur sleeps on top of the covers, arm thrown over his eyes as he snores softly. He's wearing only his underwear, having undressed without Merlin noticing and it's sort of weird and new to wake up next to him. Turning over to face him, Merlin entertains himself with looking at Arthur's body - he hasn't seen him shirtless before, he's imagined it, of course, but it's even better up close than the picture he'd painted in his mind. If it wasn't for their annual after Christmas party they wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for Gwen from HR starting a conversation about the Fifty Shades series while he and Arthur were both refilling their glasses of champagne, they wouldn't have gotten into a heated discussion of how much the movie sucks. Gwen had asked Merlin to explain and he had, telling her how unrealistic, lame and stupidly romanticized the portrayal of the subject in the books and films had been and Arthur had agreed passionately, waving his foaming drink recklessly around.

Merlin wasn't sure how, but somehow the conversation had triggered something in him and for the rest of the evening Arthur had down right stared at him from over two tables where he was seated, later over the chocolate fondue fountain, his eyes following Merlin across the room even when he popped into the toilet. The party had died down quite a bit when Merlin had been getting yet another champagne refill, again finding Arthur at his side doing the same.

"So... Merlin, is it?" he'd asked, leaning his hip against the counter while Merlin tried to find a bottle that wasn't empty. He'd hummed a quiet _uh-huh_ , and Arthur had went on.

"Have you ever tried... You know."

"Have I ever tried what?"

"You know," Arthur had said, grinning sheepishly and then making a gesture with his eyebrows Merlin hadn't understood at first. "Have you ever been tied up?"

If it wasn't for the drink, Merlin probably wouldn't have been honest. He would have laughed, shoved Arthur away and slapped him in the back, telling him to stop taking the piss but he hadn't. Instead, he'd flushed bright red and given up trying to find a full bottle. He'd dreamed about it, obsessed about it even, but had never had the courage to actually turn those wank fantasies into real life.

"Not yet," he'd slurred, voice coming out weak as Arthur's eyes had flashed at him, leaning in closer to make sure no-one heard what he'd been about to say.

"I bet you'd look bloody amazing tied up to a bedpost."

Merlin's breath had left him for a moment, eyes darting from Arthur's intense gaze to the curl of his lips, still not sure Arthur wasn't just fucking with him.

"I've always wanted to explore it a little," Arthur had continued, "To see how far I could go. If I could make a mess out of someone, you know? None of that fifty shades bullshit. Actual stuff. The real deal."

"Yeah," Merlin had nodded vigorously, cheeks rosy from Arthur's carelessly chosen words, "I'd like it - to be roughed up by someone, like, I don't know, just give it a go? A lot of people are into it, aren't they?"

They'd been quiet for a moment, as if seeing each other for the first time before Arthur had leaned in to whisper.

"I bet your ass would look amazing with my hand print on it."

 

They'd exchanged numbers after that. They hadn't talked much, just agreed on time and place and safe words, for it might get awkward to be around each other at the office had they flirted any more before last night. Merlin hopes it doesn't get awkward now. He shifts closer to the other man on the bed and Arthur rolls over to face him, opening one of his eyes sleepily. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Arthur groans disgruntedly, not wanting to wake up yet and then pulls Merlin's head in for a weird sideways bear hug.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly nine thirty."

"I've gotta be somewhere at ten. Should have set an alarm."

"I guess you had other things on your mind," Merlin grins contently, enjoying the feel of Arthur's fingers brushing through his hair. Only now does he realize that his arse and back and thighs fucking hurt - it's going to suck sitting down on the tube for the twenty minutes it takes for him to ride home.

"I was sure you were going to safe word last night," Arthur mutters against his hair. "I wasn't expecting you to be so... You know. You're really into this, aren't you?"

Merlin sits up in bed to better look at Arthur. "And you aren't?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Yeah, I'm into this," Merlin tells him honestly, and Arthur flashes him a bright smile, pulling him back down to another slightly violent hug.

"Good, because I'm going to cancel my plans for next Wednesday to do this again if that's alright with you. I've got a couple ideas..."

"Don't spoil it," Merlin whines against Arthur's chest, laughter bubbling up from deep within his chest. "It's your turn to book the hotel then."

 

On Monday morning Merlin finds a note from his coffee mug. He always uses the same one - it's green and there's a picture of a dragon - nobody else drinks coffee from it as everyone knows it's Merlin's. It's early in the morning and he's still practically half asleep as he almost pours coffee in it without noticing. It's a poorly torn piece of grid paper and it's got to be Arthur's hand writing for it reads; _I want to know what you like, I'll come prepared next time :)_

Merlin hides the note in his pocket with the speed of light, looking around the room to make sure no-one's seen and feeling his ears burn red. Arthur's got to be mental - he could have just texted Merlin and asked - but in a way it sort of thrills him, this little game of theirs, and Merlin can't wait to leave Arthur a reply - it's going to have to be something good. Something to make him hard during a meeting thinking of Merlin. The thought of Arthur thinking of Merlin in that sense is the sort of thought that'll make Merlin hard too and so, he shakes his head and pours himself a cup of coffee to try to get the thought out of his head for now.

The return note he ends up leaving on his desk between the pages of his calendar while Arthur's away at lunch is sort of long.

_I'd like to be strangled while I'm being fucked. I'd like to be slapped on the cheeks and on the arse. I'd like to have my throat full of cock and have my faced fucked. Did it turn you on when I cried? I'd like you to make me do it again._

Most of the things he's written down Merlin hasn't done before but already knows he's going to enjoy. It might be a bit too much but it's kind of funny, thinking of Arthur's expression when he's going to find the note and Merlin's almost giddy on his way down back to his own floor, feeling much more alive than he's felt in a long time. The welts on his ass have turned to bruises and Merlin's sort of tempted to snap a picture and send it to Arthur but that might be excessive. Their relationship - if you can even call it that - isn't quite at the level of sending dirty pictures, though Merlin can't deny he wouldn't like one from Arthur.

Arthur drops off his reply on his way out - he's dressed in his coat and he's got his briefcase under his arm as he walks by Merlin's cubicle, winks at him and drops a folded piece of paper right down onto his lap. They grin at each other excitedly before Arthur turns to leave without saying anything and Merlin unfolds the paper with unsteady fingers.

_Ok, wow. I can't fucking wait for Wednesday now._

 

This time Arthur's the only one who's arriving late. Merlin waits for thirty minutes outside the hotel - a different one from before - before Arthur texts him, telling him to go inside and order room service as it's going to take him a while. Not thinking much of it - he knows how it is at the office sometimes it isn't Arthur's fault - he goes out to buy some Chinese take out before making his way back to the hotel and up to their room. Merlin's sitting on the bed cross-legged, eating deep fried shrimp with chopsticks while watching the telly as Arthur finally storms into the room one hour later.

"Fucking Wesley-Lambert!" Arthur bellows from the corridor as he hangs up his coat - Merlin hears him kicking off his shoes and stomping over to the bathroom all the while yelling, "He's got me by the balls again - he fucking told me to fix the receipts by Thursday, _Thursday_ he said, not Wednesday - and I told him I had other plans but he insisted. I swear I'm not getting paid enough for this bullshit job."

Arthur pauses to stand in front of him, blocking Merlin's view of the television and starts taking off his tie rather violently. His cheeks have gone red - Arthur must have hurried - and it makes Merlin feel strangely pleasant even though Arthur's still steaming from the ears and bitching about work again.

"It was supposed to be an hour job but then guess what, Estrada brings me another binder full of stuff that needs to be fixed, telling me Wesley-Lambert gave me the wrong file to begin with and that one doesn't need to be finished until next week - _hey,_ " Arthur leans in and all of a sudden, presses a wet kiss to Merlin's lips before pulling away to get rid of his suit jacket without noticing Merlin's bewildered expression, "And I had to stay behind and fucking rewrite everything - I swear I'm going to put super glue in Wesley-Lambert's coffee first thing tomorrow morning. I'm going to murder the bastard, I've reached my limit."

"A shrimp?" Merlin offers Arthur one with his chopsticks, unable to stop grinning as Arthur sits next to him on the bed and Merlin feeds it to him. Arthur's quiet while he chews.

"Have I got grey hair?" Arthur points at his head and Merlin laughs, reaching out a hand to ruffle Arthur's hair.

"I don't think so."

"Take a good look at it because it's going to turn grey," Arthur tells him, taking the container from Merlin's fingers and stuffing his mouth while Merlin continues to brush his fingers through Arthur's hair. "Feels good... My sweet little servant."

"Ha ha," Merlin rolls his eyes as Arthur puts the food away to pick something up from the side pocket of his leather briefcase.

"I've got something for you. Come here on the floor, on your knees," Arthur tells him and Merlin obeys eagerly, dropping down to the floor from the bed and making his way to kneel between Arthur's feet. Looking down at him with fond eyes, Arthur guides his chin up to fasten something around Merlin's neck. It's cold but it feels like leather and Merlin reaches up to feel it with his fingers, touching the metal ring of the collar right by his Adam's apple. It's pressing down on a pulse point, a bit too tight, and Merlin can already feel his blood starting to pump faster.

Arthur leans back to take a better look at the full view of Merlin on his knees with a collar wrapped around his neck. The mood's already different, both of them easily getting back into the roles they played last Friday night. Arthur palms his cock through his trousers, tilting his head back while keeping his eyes on the other man.

"Undress. Slowly."

Merlin does as he's instructed. He pulls his jumper over his head, letting Arthur catch a glimpse of his stomach before the shirt he's wearing underneath falls back down to hide the skin. He toys with the buttons for a bit, feeling slightly awkward doing so but Arthur doesn't seem to mind as he continues palming the bulge in his pants lazily. One by one, the buttons are opened and Merlin lets the shirt fall down from his skinny shoulders, then moving to unbuckle his belt and without bothering to pull it out of the loops, proceeding to the buttons of the black jeans he's wearing today. The temptation to stick his hand down his pants and touch his cock is great but Arthur shakes his head at him when the tips of Merlin's fingers brush against his erection ever so slightly.

"Don't touch your cock," Arthur tells him sternly, "Come on, get rid of those pants."

Merlin gets up from the floor to do so. The jeans come down together with his underwear and Merlin steps out of them, his cock embarrassingly hard and right there on eye level where Arthur can see everything. Swallowing thickly, the collar presses against his airways and Merlin feels slightly lightheaded from arousal, having Arthur there just looking at him.

"Turn around, show me," Arthur's voice is still steady but he lets out a shaky exhale when Merlin does as he's told, the purpleish bruises on his backside on display. Arthur reaches out to grab his hips and pull him closer, his breath ghosting over Merlin's skin as he examines the marks. "Shit... Whoah."

Merlin wants to know if Arthur likes them but if the same rules from before still apply, he isn't allowed to speak without permission. Trailing his fingers along one particularly sore bruise, Arthur presses a kiss to the skin of his lower back before giving his ass an experimental slap. Merlin yelps, the skin already tender, his heart swelling in his chest at the pleased sound Arthur makes at the back of his throat.

"I wish everyone at the office could see these," he says while slapping Merlin's ass again, "Would you like it, having everyone know what a little whore you are?"

"Yes," Merlin replies immediately, fingers trembling at his sides as Arthur turns him around and pushes him down to his knees again. Arthur looks at him for a moment, pondering, and fuck, it's somehow even hotter than before now that Arthur's already left marks on his skin.

"You said you'd like to be hit," Arthur speaks softly, brushing his fingers through Merlin's hair, "How hard?"

"Hard," Merlin's voice comes out strangled - he needs to swallow before speaking again, "Open palm - on my cheek."

Arthur doesn't reply. He tilts his head to the side, grabs a fistful of Merlin's hair and yanks his head up. Merlin looks up at him wide eyed and overwhelmed with anticipation - is Arthur going to do it? - but it still comes as a surprise when Arthur lifts a hand and brings it down to Merlin's cheek with a loud slap. Nearly losing his balance, Merlin sways dangerously but Arthur grabs him by the collar to keep him upright and slaps him on the other cheek with just as much force.

"Ooh-" Merlin whimpers, gasping for air now that Arthur's holding the collar - it so tight - and it hurts so good his eyes must have gotten cloudy.

"Alright?" Arthur breathes out and Merlin nods feverishly, pushing his head to Arthur's palm and nuzzling it with his cheek. Arthur hits him again. The skin tingles, pulses even and Merlin twitches like an addict waiting for his dose. He wants more - it's so hot - and it thrills him to his core to know Arthur's willing to put him through whatever Merlin wants to try.

It's not strong enough to break anything but it still leaves Merlin mewling with pain. The fourth blow to the right side of his face draws tears from his eyes as he tastes blood - Merlin's probably bitten his own tongue - and he's harder than ever before, pleasure boiling low in his belly. He can't keep his eyes open - if he sees Arthur's face he might cum - and as Arthur slaps him again, Merlin lets out a sob. It's shameful how fast he's gotten to this point again, crying like a little kid about a scrape on a knee. He hears Arthur fumbling with the zipper of his trousers and opens his eyes to the sight of Arthur feeding him his cock while yanking him closer by the collar. It still hurts, all the air leaving Merlin's lungs.

"Take it," Arthur sounds frenzied, pushing the tip against Merlin's lips and Merlin opens up, sticking out his tongue and sucking it to his throat. Arthur groans, doubling over, his hand moving to the back of the collar and holding it tight as Merlin moves his head up and down on Arthur's length, spit dribbling down his chin. He can't breath properly, there just isn't enough air with his mouth full of cock and his throat squeezed by the collar but Merlin does his best anyway as Arthur starts buckling up to his mouth. Using the collar to guide Merlin's head, Arthur grasps it tighter and Merlin splutters around him, his eyes turning to the back of his skull. It happens before Merlin gets a chance to stop it - his orgasm crashes through him in violent shudders as he clutches the fabric of Arthur's trousers with both hands, his moans sounding more like cries. Arthur loosens his hold to give him some air.

Merlin becomes useless after that. His eyelashes are wet as Arthur continues fucking his slack mouth, the tip of his cock sliding against Merlin's palate and then down his throat. He's never come quite like that before, spontaneously, like he's a teenager again, and Merlin's so into it he keeps his mouth open even though he doesn't have any strength left to suck. Merlin's lost the track of time - he has no idea how long it takes for Arthur to come but when he does, he thrusts deep into his mouth, holds Merlin's face in place and lets out a moan as thick spurts of cum fill Merlin's mouth.

"Swallow it," Arthur tells him, so out of breath his voice is a far cry from what he usually sounds like. He gags on it, he's lost all control over his mouth but swallows it down the best he can, tears prickling behind his eyelids. When Arthur pulls out Merlin coughs, so completely out of it he doesn't move at all as Arthur wraps an arm around him to help him up and tosses him on the bed.

"Yes... _Yes_ ," Arthur moans, crawling over him and then his mouth is on Merlin's chest, licking and sucking on his skin, peppering it with bites, and all Merlin can do is lie still, unable to stop himself from gasping. Arthur's undressing himself as he goes, getting rid of his shirt while licking at the faint hair on Merlin's chest and Merlin's getting hard again though he's fairly certain he won't be able to handle another orgasm, not after that one. Arthur's lips find one of his nipples and suck on it, drawing another whimper from Merlin's raspy throat.

"I'm... I'm sorry I came," Merlin croaks, watching Arthur sucking a patch of skin under his pec to his mouth, "I didn't mean to, I couldn't help it-"

"'S alright," Arthur hums, coming up to kiss Merlin's throat instead and takes a hold of Merlin's wrists to guide them behind his neck. "Never had anyone come just from sucking my cock before."

Merlin whimpers again, hugging Arthur closer and Arthur embraces him in return, rubbing soothing circles into his lower back in an attempt to calm him.

"Shh... There you go," Arthur's voice is sweet like honey, "Come on now, give us a kiss."

Merlin's breath hitches when their lips touch. This time it's Arthur directing the kiss - pressing his full mouth to Merlin's and they melt together perfectly, their lips sticking to each other, finding the perfect way for their mouths to fit like puzzle pieces. There's no tongue but it lasts longer than it did the last time, Merlin's fingers toying with the hair on the back of Arthur's head as he kisses him, surprisingly softly, before Arthur pulls away to unfasten Merlin's collar and place it on the night table. He sits up in bed, grabs the food container from the nightstand and starts eating using the same chopsticks from before while Merlin watches him with a smile on his lips.

"I've got to be at work by eight," Merlin tells him, pushing himself up to sit beside Arthur, "A conference call from Cordale office. It starts a quarter past."

"We'll take a cab," Arthur replies with his mouth full of food, offering Merlin a bite, "A shrimp?"

Merlin opens his mouth and lets Arthur feed him, suddenly strangely giddy and lightheaded again.

 

On Thursday morning, Merlin finds a blue mark forming on his left cheek which Arthur feels horrible about even though Merlin's the one who had initiated it in the first place. They leave in a hurry, both scrambling for clothes and scattered possessions - Arthur keeps brushing his cheek with his thumb, going _I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_ but it really isn't a big deal. Merlin's just going to tell everyone he got into a fight while coming home from the pub. But Arthur's worry is endearing - he even leaves a bagel and a cupcake on Merlin's desk while Merlin's at his conference call - and by now, Merlin's really starting to hope it's going to become something more than sex. Arthur's a sweetheart - he might enjoy causing Merlin pain but really, he'd never hurt a fly unless it asked - and Merlin's sort of horrified by how much he already likes Arthur. Two weeks ago he'd been nothing more than that one excessively attractive guy from the finance department, just Arthur P. with the blond hair, but now, Merlin's seen a side of him no-one else has.

There's a note underneath the bagel Arthur's left him.

_I'm sorry again :( Let me make it up on Friday?_

Merlin smiles, biting down on his bagel (ham and cheese) and hides the note in his pocket. He drops off his reply before leaving work that day - Arthur's in a meeting in the east wing - hiding a folded piece of paper in the pocket of Arthur's coat he's left at his work station, hanging on the back of his chair.

_Best sex of my life, don't apologize._

 

On their third meeting both Merlin and Arthur are early. They run into each other on the street in front of the hotel, Arthur stepping out of a cab and Merlin making his way out of the tube station - their eyes meet, both smiling - and approach each other with hurried steps. Arthur's hair is wind swept, his coat unbuttoned and his usual suitcase tucked under his arm as Merlin bumps their shoulders together playfully before entering the building. They get their key and wait for the lift in silence - Merlin notices Arthur's fingers twitching at his side - it really does seem to take forever, and for once, Arthur isn't rampaging about what happened at work. They step into the lift and for a moment Merlin feels a bit worried something's wrong between them as Arthur stays quiet. As soon as the doors close, Arthur drops his suitcase and kisses him.

He presses Merlin's back against the mirrored wall, wraps one arm around his waist and grabs the back of his head with the other, gluing his mouth to Merlin's. It's the first time Arthur's kissed him like that and it takes a while for Merlin to relax into it, his eyes closing, head tilting to the side to deepen the kiss. Arthur groans into his mouth, tongue sliding in and rubbing against Merlin's, and just like that it's over - Arthur's pulling away again, leaving Merlin gasping for breath. Merlin tries to catch Arthur's gaze to see what's going on in his mind but Arthur's still preoccupied with staring at his lips.

"How was work-" Merlin starts but Arthur cuts him off.

"I fucking need you right now," he huffs, brushing his lips to Merlin's once more, "I can't stop thinking about you."

"Arthur-" Merlin tries to speak again but it's hopeless. Arthur's mouth lands on his again and it's so good, their mouth moving together hungrily, tongues pushing down each other's throats.

"Gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk," Arthur mouths against Merlin's chin, pressing feverish kisses to his already puffy lips, "Gonna fuck you so good-"

The lift makes a musical ting, announcing their arrival to the right floor and Arthur pulls away immediately, grabbing his suitcase and stepping out to the hall before turning to glance at Merlin irritably.

"You coming?"

"Yeah," Merlin pants, his eyes still rather wide from the shock of Arthur's actions and follows him out with unsteady legs. Their encounters have usually started behind closed hotel room doors - not in the lift where anyone could catch them - and Merlin isn't sure what it means but he's not going to ask either. Arthur opens the door to their room and lets Merlin inside before hanging the do not disturb sign to the door knob and then closing it after himself.

They both start taking off their clothes at the same time. Merlin kicks off his shoes and lets his scarf fall to the floor - Arthur's tugging off his coat and carelessly shoving it to the only closet in the small entryway. As soon as they're done with their outerwear, Arthur steps into his personal space again, the mere scent of his skin enough to make Merlin feel strangely intoxicated. Their breaths are tickling each other's lips as Arthur pulls something out of the pocket of his trousers - Merlin glances down to realize it's the same collar from before - and Arthur takes good care of fastening it behind his neck, mindful not to get Merlin's skin caught between the buckle. Arthur's not wearing his suit jacket underneath this time, just a white button up, and Merlin runs his hands down Arthur's chest, marveling at the strength beneath his fingers before Arthur shoves his fingers away. He wants to touch Arthur so badly, just to feel his biceps, grab his ass, or touch the muscles in his stomach but it's already started and Merlin stifles the desire as soon as Arthur starts talking.

"Turn around," he instructs and Merlin obeys, turning around to face his reflection in the hallway mirror. Arthur's right behind him, watching them as well, and brushing his fingertips to the collar around Merlin's neck tenderly. His fingers trail down to Merlin's collarbones, then to the buttons of his shirt and starts working on them lazily.

"Look at us," Arthur mouths to his ear and Merlin does - he really can't tear his eyes away. He's fucking blushing, notices he's doing it and blushes some more, down to the pasty skin of his chest as more and more buttons are opened. The leather of the collar is a stark contrast to the color of his skin. The unusual gentleness is sort of unsettling and Merlin swallows thickly, his eyelashes fluttering in pleasure when Arthur's palm brushes against the front of his trousers, feeling Merlin's cock through the fabric. Arthur's never touched his cock before.

"Ah-ha..." Merlin moans weakly, watching Arthur's hand caress him, making him weak in the knees. Arthur's smirking, the corners of his lips curled up in a way that's teasing - really, it sort of drives Merlin mad - and then he's opening Merlin's trousers, pushing them down to his knees. He sees it all from the mirror as Arthur brushes his fingertips to the head of his cock, squeezing the shaft loosely before pulling his hand away to take something out from his pocket again. Merlin's relaxes against Arthur's chest, his breathing heavy - eyes closing only for a moment before Arthur's hand is on his cock again. But it feels sort of weird - Arthur's fumbling with something and Merlin opens his eyes to the sight of Arthur putting a cock ring on him.

"There, now you won't be able to cum unless I want you to," Arthur grins at the horrified expression on Merlin's face before starting to place hungry kisses down Merlin's neck. Merlin shakes his head, mouths something, but the words don't come out and really, he should have been expecting something like this. Arthur wraps his hand around Merlin's cock properly, strokes it a few times as if to test if the ring really works, and Merlin whimpers, hips buckling to thrust into Arthur's fist.

"Feels good, eh?" he says softly, tongue coming out to lick the shell of Merlin's ear as he nods. Their eyes meet through the mirror - Merlin's breath hitches as Arthur's thumb glides over the tip, smearing the drop of pre-come with his finger. Arthur gives his shoulder a few more kisses, the movement of his hand causing Merlin's knees to start wobbling. Adjusting his hold of Merlin's waist, Arthur's arm tightens around him - the pressure of his clothed erection now obvious against his backside - and Merlin's eyes start to unwillingly flutter shut, his mouth falling open in pleasure.

"Watch us," Arthur grips him tighter for a moment to remind him, shaking Merlin alert, "Watch yourself. No need to hold back now."

Merlin's fingers are aching for something to hold and he grasps Arthur's forearm, trying to make him slow down but Arthur doesn't. The heat pools in his belly - he's so close already - and how's it going to feel like - coming but not really coming?

"Don't worry, I've got you," he breathes against Merlin's cheek, kissing again, and with a twist of his wrist, sends Merlin over the edge. Clutching Arthur's arm with both of his hands, Merlin's eyes roll to the back of his skull as he wails. The release isn't completely there but the pleasure is, he's left high and oversensitive with the need to cum and with Arthur holding him that tight, it's so hard to keep breathing through it. Arthur doesn't stop stroking his cock and it nearly drives Merlin insane - it feels good though, amazing to be honest, the tremors of his dry climax still going up and down his spine. Arthur's palm is on Merlin's throat again, fingers dipping underneath the collar and Merlin moans as he squeezes it a little. Then Arthur turns him around and kisses him again.

He's walking Merlin to the bed backwards now, mouth glued to Merlin's in a deep kiss, groping his ass on the way.

"Can't do with the no kissing thing," Arthur speaks into his mouth as he pushes Merlin over to the bed, "Fucking love your mouth."

"Your rules, aren't they?"

"Damn right," he says, climbing over Merlin while taking of his shirt - Merlin having lost the rest of his clothes on the way. "Shut up, though."

"Yes, sire," Merlin tells him automatically, the words coming out of his mouth getting muffled by yet another kiss. For a moment it feels like they're just a regular couple as Arthur settles between his legs, grinding his clothed erection against Merlin's inner thigh which he's never done before. Both panting into each other's mouths they go on for a moment - Merlin rolling his hips up to meet Arthur's movement - lost on the taste of each other's tongues.

"You want the belt?" Arthur then asks, his tone infatuated, and Merlin nods eagerly, both of his hands buried in Arthur's hair. Pulling away from Merlin's lips reluctantly, Arthur gives him one more - two more, three more - kisses and then takes a firm hold of Merlin's hips to turn him over. He kneads the flesh of Merlin's pale arse with both hands for a moment - the marks from last Friday having faded out almost completely - then pulling him up to his hands and knees.

"I'm going to eat your ass for every belt slash you can take," Arthur speaks to the dip of Merlin's tailbone, the sound of him opening his belt reaching Merlin's ears, "You'd like that, yeah?"

"Uu-" Merlin whimpers, suddenly unable to use actual words and squeezes his eyes shut in anticipation. Arthur's hands feel like they can't stop touching him - really, they're all over Merlin's body - brushing up and down his thighs, caressing his stomach, trailing the curve of his spine. Then Arthur pulls away and Merlin tenses, expecting the pain but still getting a wail pulled out of his throat with the first blow of the belt to this ass. The pain is nothing compared to the sensation of Arthur's warm breath ghosting over his hole before a thorough lick, the flat of Arthur's tongue sliding down the cleft of his arse. Merlin nearly loses it - he closes his eyes and tries to remember how to breathe, his entire body shaking as Arthur continues to suck and lick at his hole.

"Aah," Merlin moans loudly and Arthur pulls away, swinging the belt he's got wrapped around his fist - the leather making a loud smacking sound when it hits skin.

"Shh," Arthur hushes him, going back down and kissing the newly formed welt on the back of his thigh before sticking his tongue inside Merlin. It's a maddening feeling - the pain and the pleasure mixing together so vividly - and damn it, for the cock ring. Merlin's about to come and he knows it'll drive him crazy not being able to, not fully. He's pushing back, eyebrows scrunched up with the need to touch his cock but he doesn't, for Merlin's a good boy and he won't disobey Arthur so blatantly.

The belt lands on his ass twice more before Arthur's mouth returns to his hole. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Merlin's elbows give in under him and he ends up with his face pressed against the pillows, drooling on the bed covers. This time Arthur pushes a finger in together with his tongue, licking around the rim while pumping it in and out. Merlin will take a hundred slashes for this, no question about it. Arthur adds a second finger - the digits inside him now a pressure on his prostate - rams them inside, pulls them out almost completely and then back in. The pleasure that courses through his body is as sudden as it was the last time, another dry orgasm, but this one makes his vision turn white with another high peak of arousal. Merlin cries into the pillows as Arthur pulls away, lips sticky with spit.

"Touch yourself," he's speaking to Merlin's ear now, making sure he hears, "Touch your cock for me, yeah?"

He does so reluctantly. The skin of his oversensitive erection is tender, so tender Merlin only needs to wrap his fingers loosely around the tip before he's crying out again. Arthur wraps a hand around Merlin's to help him, stroking the length up and down with their joined hands as Merlin continues to whimper pathetically.

"Sensitive, isn't it?" Arthur seems to understand, brushing his lips to the shell of Merlin's ear - and shit, if Merlin isn't mistaken he's opening his trousers now, "Do you want my cock now?"

The mere question is enough to make Merlin's heart jump up to his throat.

"Yes," he tells Arthur frantically, "Yes, sire, please."

"You can call me by my name now," Arthur continues to whisper, now clearly fumbling with something and then, he's pulling Merlin up to his knees, back against Arthur's chest and holding him upright. "Go on, tell me."

"Fuck me, please Arthur," Merlin goes for it without any shame, resting his head back on Arthur's shoulder, "I can't wait any longer, I want it so bad-"

"Yes," Arthur hums, he's breathing fast now too - and then, he's got his cock out of his pants, the tip sliding up and down the cleft of Merlin's arse. It's already wet and slick - as Merlin glances down he notices an uncapped tube of lube on the bed next to them he hadn't realized was there before. Tightening his hold of Merlin's waist, Arthur makes sure he stays right there as he guides the tip of his cock to Merlin's hole to test the give of the muscle, the head slipping inside without much effort. Arthur groans as Merlin gasps from the sudden intrusion, throwing his head back and swallowing thickly.

"Yeah?" Arthur's speaking again, his breath tickling the back of Merlin's ear - he's making sure Merlin's still fine with it. Merlin's never been more fine with anything in his entire life. He whimpers eagerly, finding Arthur's arm on his waist and grabs it for support and then, cries out as Arthur slams into him. It's never been so good before, not with anyone, and so, Merlin doesn't tell him to slow down when Arthur starts fucking him hard from the start. Arthur clings to his body, holding Merlin nice and tight while thrusting into his body from behind. His fingers find their way to Merlin's throat, slide underneath the leather of the collar and press against his Adam's apple, constricting his airways. Merlin's eyes roll to the back of his skull as he pushes back.

"Arthur... Arthur please," Merlin's nearly unable to get the words out of his mouth, so high speaking seems out of this world, "My throat-"

But Arthur doesn't need to be told. He rubs the side of Merlin's neck with his thumb for a moment before gripping it tight, squeezing Merlin's throat while he fucks him. Merlin gasps for breath, lightheaded from the lack of air and god, Arthur fucks him so good he's going to cum again. Arthur removes his hand to give Merlin a bit of air, slows down and finally, reaches down to remove the blasted cock ring Merlin already hates with a burning passion.

"Please," Merlin repeats, scrambling for Arthur's hand to bring it back to his throat before he comes for real.

"'m gonna cum in your arse," Arthur's mumbling as his thrusts pick up speed again, fingers circling Merlin's sore throat. He toys with the collar for a short moment, pulling on the ring before squeezing his neck a bit more roughly than before. With the next couple thrusts to his body, Merlin comes with a wailing cry, thick spurts of cum spilling out and onto the sheets. It seems unending - the combined pleasure of several orgasms so intense for a moment Merlin thinks he's going to pass out from it. His face is wet - from tears or sweat he isn't sure - but he barely registers anything besides the hand Arthur's got on his throat and the cock ramming into him from behind. It takes a moment for Merlin to realize Arthur's trying to kiss him, guiding Merlin's face to the side to meet Arthur's lips over his shoulder. It's messy, more tongues than actual lips, but good all together and Merlin puts what's left of his energy into it, clutching Arthur closer.

Within the next couple minutes, Arthur comes too. He bites down on Merlin's lower lip, moaning in the back of his throat and then burrows his face into the crook of Merlin's sweaty neck and his shoulder, trying to get as deep inside Merlin as possible. Arthur's entire body tenses around Merlin as he comes, the warmth of his release filling him, and with the suddenly increased slickness, Arthur thrusts in lazily a couple more times, enjoying the effortless give. Sighing deeply, Arthur removes his hand from Merlin's throat to hug him instead, rocking their bodies back and forth in a calming manner.

"Fuck, 's amazing," Arthur groans into his neck and Merlin can't help it, he's smiling as he nods in agreement. Arthur's still inside Merlin and doesn't seem to be in a hurry to pull away.

"Can I talk to you about my day at work?" Arthur asks him, quietly now as he presses another kiss to Merlin's cheek.

"Uh-uhh," Merlin hums, still with his eyes closed, "How was it?"

"Terrible, you wouldn't believe it."

"Figured, you were so quiet earlier," Merlin reaches behind himself to stroke Arthur's hair, "Lets lie down first, eh?"

 

On Monday morning Merlin is the first one to drop off a secret note to Arthur. He leaves it inside Arthur's wallet-type phone case, tucked inside the pocket - he's left it at his work station, probably gone to the toilet or to pick up a cup of coffee - and Merlin leaves Arthur's floor quickly not to get caught. He's been high ever since their last meeting on Friday, unbelievably giddy and chipper, and as Merlin's so clearly been unable to stop smiling, his friends have noticed it too. Merlin hasn't told anyone anything - it's all between him and Arthur - and really, he's not going to go around telling his old mates that he likes to be spanked on the ass and made cry in bed. They've been through most things Merlin's wanted to try which is why the note he ends up leaving Arthur says,

_Tell me some of your kinks, I'd like to know what we're going to do next._

Arthur doesn't reply to him all day. Merlin double checks his mug, every nook and cranny of his work station just to make sure he hasn't missed it, but there's no note, not even after Merlin comes back from his last meeting of the day. He knows Arthur must be busy - maybe he's having a bad day again - but it still feels like a rejection of some sort not to even get a text telling him so. Merlin's just about to switch off his computer and call it quits for the day when Arthur appears, his handsome face peeking down from above the cubicle walls to find out whether Merlin's still seated at his desk.

"Hey," Arthur grins, walking over to stand before Merlin who turns around in his chair to face the other man.

"Hey," Merlin says, already knowing it was stupid to think Arthur was ignoring him. Arthur's looking down at him with unmistakable fondness in his eyes.

"I wanted to deliver this to you in person," Arthur explains as he hands Merlin a note, "Just to make sure it isn't too much."

"Oh," Merlin quirks an eyebrow interestedly, opening the folded piece of paper and turning away from Arthur's bright, hopeful gaze to read it.

_I'd like to take you out for dinner. I'd like to invite you over to my house and have sex with you in my bed. I'd like to wake up next to you in the morning and not get up all day._

Merlin looks up from the note, heart filling with warmth - Arthur's looking slightly nervous now, as if he really thinks Merlin's going to turn him down.

"Kinky, huh?" Merlin opens his mouth to tell him snarkily. Arthur returns his grin.

"How about that dinner then?"

"Let me just grab my coat," Merlin says - crap, he's blushing - and as they exit the office building together, Merlin's hand in Arthur's, neither one of the two cares about the curious stares of their coworkers.

 

[](http://s1003.photobucket.com/user/hattukissa/media/therealdeal1PS_zpsllw0njcz.jpg.html)


End file.
